


Seventy

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 3019, the planet Jupiter had a grand total of seventy moons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy

Seventy

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Another very old cleaned up drabble. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

 

………………….

 

In the year 3019, the planet Jupiter had a grand total of seventy moons.  Some of the classic moons of Rose’s time had long since ‘died’ after being hit by other celestial bodies or pulled into another orbit.  The actual fate of Io was still unknown, although the doctor had shifted on his feet a little bit when Rose asked him about it.  Currently they stood in the open doors of the TARDIS, looking out over the surface of one of the newer moons, Leto.  The Doctor was quiet; watching as Rose took in the great vision of Jupiter before them over the icy landscape.

 

Leaning against the doorframe, the Doctor took in every subtle emotion in her eyes as they shifted oh so slowly across the landscape in front of them.

 

“How many were there in 2008?” Rose asked suddenly.

 

He blinked at her as she turned to look at him, but recovered and slipped into lecture mode, “Scientists said there were at least sixty-three. In reality there were seventy-seven.” He grinned as she smiled and then he continued, “But in 2023 a meteor from the Ort Cloud comes crashing by, it misses Jupiter but destroys at least seventeen of the moons and sends the debris into the planet.”

 

“Oh,” Rose said softly, looking back outside, “None had life right?”

 

“Don’t worry,” the Doctor assured her, smiling at the sweet question as he took her hand.  “In fact . . . ”

 

He pulled Rose back from the doorway with a grin and shut the TARDIS doors before dashing back up the controls. Turning a few dials here and flipping a few levers there, the Doctor grinned as the TARDIS took off.

 

Looking over at Rose, he watched her as she looked up at the column before turning to him and grinning. He set the TARDIS down and rushed back to the doorway, throwing them open.

 

“Year 3021, this moon, Leto starts to attract attention. Let’s see why.”

 

Grabbing Rose’s hand, he pulled her outside and onto a dense purple moon. The TARDIS continued to protect them in a bubble as the outside atmosphere was freezing and nitrogen, and yet there were tall violet plants of sorts growing all over the surface with bright orange strips of sorts.

 

Grinning, he whispered into her ear, “The heat thrown off by the collisions reheats Leto. All the frozen gases escape and form an atmosphere of nitrogen.” He pointed to one of the large plants, “And now only a few years later, life is evolving here. Once an icy rock and now a cradle of life”

 

The Doctor watched Rose smile and grinned as she tightened her grip on her hand. He met her eyes as she turned to look at him.

 

“Traveling with you,” Rose told him with a wide grin, “I love it.”

 

“Me too.” Nodding, the Doctor stared at her until he finally asked, “Want to see the other sixty-nine?”

 

Leaning up, Rose kissed his cheek and said, “I’d love to Doctor.”


End file.
